When Lee met Amanda part 1
by Sonja Schreiber
Summary: "When Harry met Sally" SMK version


Title: When Lee met Amanda  
Author: Sonja Schreiber   
Timeline: end of the third season  
Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the idea of the story or the characters.  
Archive: Anywhere, I don't care!  
  
intro/setting  
This is an SMK version of the Billy Crystal/Meg Ryan romantic-comedy When Harry met Sally. I was too lazy to rewrite the entire movie, so I just used the last part. In the story Lee and Amanda are close friends. But to make the story like the movie, Amanda's actions might seem a bit uncharacteristic. Joe, Amanda's ex, hasn't come back yet  
  
The story Part 1  
  
It was a late Sunday night in December. Lee Stetson was just getting ready to go to bed when he heard the phone ring.   
  
"Stetson"  
  
"Lee?" he heard a crying voice on the other end.  
  
"Amanda? Are you all right?" concerned that his beast friend might be in trouble.  
  
"Oh, just fine..." she seemed to straighten up a bit, but her next words were muffled by a Kleenex wiping her nose. "Joz geiddin marigd" she managed to choke out through her tears.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Joe's getting married tomorrow" she seemed to calm down after getting it off her chest. "Mother took the boys to New York this week to meet his fiancée and stay for the wedding and a New Years Eve celebration."  
  
"Oh Amanda, I'm so sorry" he said not quite understanding why her ex-husband getting remarried would upset her so much.  
  
"Are you busy? I could really use someone to talk to." She spoke quietly, trying to keep her tears under control.  
  
"Sure. I can be over there in 15 minutes. Will you be all right until then?"  
  
"Not really. But I think I can manage."  
~~~~~ 15 minutes later ~~~~~  
  
Lee stood by Amanda's back door. Even though he knew her family was out of town, he always felt more comfortable going through the back. He was just about to knock when Amanda opened the door. She was wearing only a housecoat and her face was red and puffy from crying so much.   
  
"Hey" she choked out before stepping aside to let him in.   
  
"Hi" he didn't know what to say or how to begin. "Do you want some tee or coffee? I could make some." He offered.   
  
"No thank you" she stated on the verge of tears. She flopped herself on the couch. Lee followed and sat next to her.  
  
"Why don't you tell me why your so upset?" he prodded.  
  
"Well..." she began as she got up and began pacing the living room. "Joe calls me up out of the blue 'How are you?' he asks, like he really cares how I'm doing. He continues to make small talk for about five minutes. Finally, I'm stupid enough to ask where he was. 'Funny you should ask'. He goes on to tell me about how on the flight over from Africa to surprise the boys for a late Christmas-New Years celebration, he met some blonde named Tiffany on the plane. So instead of coming here, he's going to stay in New York and get married. He invited us all to go up there for a week as a family. But I...I just couldn't bring myself to go."  
  
"Amanda, I know it's hard to see someone you used to love go on, but that can't be why you're so upset."  
  
"I finally realized…" she continued "that after giving birth to two kids and aging 14 years, he didn't think I was worth having around anymore. He'd rather live in the dessert with malaria carrying flies and marry cheap blond teenagers named 'Tiffany' than to stay with me!" by now Amanda had stopped pacing the room and was sitting on the couch next to Lee. "did you know that even when we were married he would stop and stare at the cute girls that walked by. I never thought that much of it, but I guess they were more interesting than me. I guess I realized that living in a third world country with some bimbo is better than being with me"  
  
"Amanda, Joe King is the biggest idiot I have ever heard of! He left a beautiful, attractive woman and two fantastic boys, to do something only a man that thickheaded would think is more important than staying with them."   
  
He cupped her cheeks with his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Joe didn't know what he had. He took you for granted. It was his fault you broke up. But if had stayed married you would have been miserable. Don't ever think a man wouldn't want to be with you. When you find the right guy, you'll make him the happiest man in the world, and he'll never leave you."  
  
He leaned a little closer and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Removing his hands form her face which now was carrying a weak smile, he spoke again "I'll get us some coffee, OK?"  
  
She nodded slightly as he pointed to the kitchen "I'll be right in there. I'm not going anywhere" he quickly kissed her on the cheek before starting to get up.  
  
"Hold me" she pleaded, not wanting to be left alone so soon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face the crook of his neck silently crying. Hesitantly he slid his arms around her waist and held her for a while. After a few moments she seemed to calm down. Lee pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Will you be OK?" he asked, not sure if he should let go of her yet.  
  
"Ya, I guess." She looked at him with a look in her eyes he had never seen, and before he knew what was happening, she placed her mouth over his, giving him a sensual kiss. He knew it was wrong. He knew that if weren't careful it would ruin their relationship, personal and professional. At least those seemed like good reasons to stop at first. But as Amanda's hands started exploring his chest and her tongue caressed his lips, asking for permission to enter, he couldn't seem to remember them. By the time he had stopped thinking, Amanda was half done unbuttoning his shirt. She was placing tiny kisses on his muscular chest.   
  
Suddenly she stopped and started to get up. Lee thought she was having second thoughts. But that only lasted a split second. She had repositioned herself to be sitting on his lap facing him. She gently pushed him down on the sofa. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and slipped her hands under the shirt stocking his sides, bringing her lips close to his. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that he returned eagerly. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, their hands were feeling and touching each other.   
  
That's when he sat up. He thought about protesting. She was vulnerable and emotionally confused. Before he could voice his opinion, Amanda began unbuckling his jeans. Despite his better senses, Lee began loosening her bathrobe belt. She helped him slip out of his shirt before he snuck his hands under her robe and began caressing her bare back. Slowly he pushed off her robe until she was sitting completely in the nude on his lap. After a few moments of awkward repositioning, Lee lay on top of Amanda, her legs wrapped around his, feeling her soft skin under his fingers, nuzzling and kissing her neck, ears, shoulders, and chest.  
  
"Lee…" Amanda whispered. She was enjoying the feeling of his lips and hands, but she wanted more. Lee looked up at her, afraid yet relieved she might ask him to stop.   
  
"…it would help if you took your pants off too." He sat up again. This was his last chance to back out. If he didn't stop now it would be to late. But he was afraid that if he stopped Amanda might feel insulted and hurt that he didn't want her, which he did! He bent down and started untying his shoes and stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He looked down her face. Her eyes that were once covered in tears were now filled with a look of desire and hunger. Making a decision he slowly stroked her skin as they became one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ afterwards ~~~~~~~~  
  
Due to the lack of space, Lee and Amanda laid on their sides, both facing the fireplace, overed with the sofa blanket, his strong arms around her waist. Their breathing had finally evened out and Amanda was drifting off to sleep, when Lee whispered in her ear.   
  
"Are you thirsty?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'm going to get something" he awkwardly stepped over her and grabbed her bathrobe and strode into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He walked back in the living room to find Amanda sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her. He sat next to her.  
  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked, trying to break the silence  
  
"No"  
  
"Talk?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Sleep?"  
  
She hesitated a while before answering. "Ya, I'm exhausted" laying back down, she lifted the covers invitingly. He removed her robe and laid down next to her. They were facing the fireplace again, but Amanda was in the back this time. Her hands were slowly caressing his chest. After a few moments of not being able to fall asleep, Lee rolled around to look at her.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asked  
  
She closed her eyes "hhmm...sleep" she said with a yawn.  
  
"I mean tomorrow. And the next day. What do we do? " he asked again.  
  
"I don't know" she stated honestly.  
  
For the rest of the night they just held each other, drifting in and out of sleep.  
  
TBC  



End file.
